Midna's Visit
by manatrash11
Summary: Midna comes to visit Princess Zelda and things get a little steamy


Zelda sat alone starring out the window at the rain. The world all looked a shade of gray as twilight was encroaching. There was a brief buzzing noise as Midna appeared in the room using the power of the ancient twili gods to teleport. Zelda stood and spun around to greet her visitor. "Twilight Princess" Zelda greeted Midna with a nod. Midna smiled "Princess Zelda" she replied dipping her head slightly. Zelda turned to the guard stationed in the room waving her had dismissing him. "But Princess, would it not be unwise to leave the rulers of light and dark undefended?" Midna laughed grabbing the shadow sword at her side and sliding it out of the sheath pointing it in the guards face "I think we'll be fine" the guard gulped nodding and slipping out of the room. A few moments after the door closed Zelda giggled at Midna, "Was that really necessary?" she asked her the Princess of Twilight. "Well no," Midna said tossing aside her sword and sauntering over to sit on Zelda's bed. Zelda walked over and pulled a chair out to sit in front of Midna so the two could discus important matters. "Well?" Zelda asked, "Why have you come to speak with me Midna?" Midna's hand trailed down the sheer silk curtains and then sat resting next to her on the bed. She turned to face Zelda laying out on Zelda's bed "Oh… no reason really," Midna paused her eyes trailing down Zelda's body, the princess wasn't in her normal fancy put together attire she looked ready to retire to bed. "I just wanted to see you and now I see I have come at a bad time," Zelda tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she replied "No don't worry Midna I have missed you also. You must be busy now though that your kingdom has returned to your control," Midna nodded thoughtfully "Yes," she looked at Zelda, Midna's gaze looked upset "my suitors started arriving recently. Have you chosen a spouse yet Zelda?" Zelda ran her hands down her thighs letting out a sigh. "No, I do not wish to marry any of the men who have presented themselves to me." Midna nodded sitting up grabbing the princess's hand and rubbing her thumb back and forth comfortingly. Zelda looked down staring at their hands and Midna could see her face flush slightly. Midna smiled and tugged on Zelda's arm urging the princess to come sit next to her on the bed. Zelda looked into Midna's eyes the blush evident on her face she stood and sat next to Midna. Zelda interlaced their fingers and quietly whispered "I don't wish to choose a suitor because I fear I may be in love with another…" Midna bit her lip and leaned in resting her forehead against Zelda's. Midna felt a warm feeling spreading through her stomach as she leaned her lips closer to Zelda's. She gave the princess time to pull away before planting her lips on Zelda's. Midna gasped as Zelda threw her arms around Midna's neck pulling her closer. Midna ran her tongue along Zelda's bottom lip asking for entrance. Zelda opened her mouth eagerly and gasped at the feeling of Minda's tongue against hers. Zelda let out a little squeak of pleasure sucking Midna's bottom lip into her mouth. Midna let out a breathy gasp as Zelda nibbled on her lower lip, Midna pulled Zelda on to her lap excitedly. Zelda pet her legs wrap around Midna's torso and broke out of the kiss. Midna's mouth went to Zelda's neck, Midna enjoyed feeling Zelda's body squirm as she tried to hold in the please she felt from Midna biting and sucking at her neck. When Midna pulled back to look into Zelda's eyes she saw a hunger burning behind them. The hunger sent flares of need down to Midna's core. She pushed Zelda over mounting her and bringing their lips together once more. Midna began trailing kisses and little bites down over Zelda's soft skin enjoying as she gasped with each new spot Midna's lips touched. Midna paused as she got to the top of Zelda's lacy white night gown. Zelda wiggled as she felt Midna's fingers on her thigh at the bottom of her nightgown. She moaned as her fingers slid under the silky material. Midna drew patterns on Zelda's thigh slowly growing closer to her sweet spot. Zelda let out a moan of need and Midna was happy to oblige now that she was finished with her teasing. She let her fingers run over Zelda's core enjoying the gasps and moans coming from her. Midna smiled and let her own and find her core. She slipped her fingers under Zelda's panties and under her own as well. She slipped her fingers into Zelda as she did herself. Zelda's pleaser doubled her own as she moved her fingers picking up a steady rhythm. Soon Midna began to steadily increase her speed. Zelda and Midna let out a simultaneous moans and Midna felt Zelda's insides grow wetter. She pulled her finger out of Zelda and began to suck every last drop of Zelda's sweet juices from her finger. Pulling her own finger out of herself she held it in front of Zelda. "You want to taste me?" She asked. Zelda nodded and sat up pulling the fingers into her mouth. Zelda moaned at the taste and Midna smiled at the naughty princess. "Now," Midna said mounting Zelda and running her hand up her thigh to grab Zelda's ass "begins the real fun." She slid off Zelda's panties and placed her face in between her thighs. Zelda gasped as Midna slipped her tongue inside of her.


End file.
